


how to kiss drosera capensis when you happen to be an ant

by CosmeerSpots



Series: Broken Shield stories [6]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wondrous Wanders AU, its all kisses bro, the death is happening later on and dw its gon be ok, yes once again its a ficlet collection but this time it is SPECIFIC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmeerSpots/pseuds/CosmeerSpots
Summary: Kissing them feels weird and new. He doesn’t want them to ever stop.Kissing him feels like the unknown. They don’t want him to ever stop.(prompts from https://lumosinlove.tumblr.com/post/169713483530/kisses-i-want-to-write-about-goodbye-kisses)
Relationships: Broken Vessel | Lost Kin/Tiso
Series: Broken Shield stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. First kiss - sealed in promises

Okay! Alright! They are going to do it _today._ They are going to kiss him!

On the… on the mouth, because…

Oh gods damnit.

They stop for a while and hide their face in their neck guard. Broken can feel their face cooling down incredibly fast as blush overtakes them.

Stars and heavens above… Can they even do this…?

...of course. Of course! Of course they can, they squared up with _gods_ and came out, _somewhat,_ alive, surely they can share a kiss with someone they've been dating for… few years now, they believe. Two or maybe three? Probably.

They are going to ask him today and that's that on that. They clench their fists, they let the cloth fall from their face as they nod to themself. Yes. They are going to _do_ it.

Broken will be honest. They don't know much about dating customs of _ants,_ mostly because there… weren’t really many in Hallownest before the fall and the teachings in the City of Tears didn't cover them much. So the best they can do? Either just straight up ask him about it- he would probably appreciate that, when they think about it a bit more- or offer him some of the honeydew from their and Hornet’s secret stash as a gift.

...The second one is going to be a plan B, actually.

They stop in front of the door to the room they share with Tiso and… oh. They are already here, huh. And he should be waking up around this time.

With a deep breath, with their hands shaking more than normally, they nudge the door open and creep in, careful to not make a sound in case he is still asleep. They have to try and not upset him, or their chance might sink lower than the Abyss.

Tiso is, indeed, still sleeping. Or, at least, lying in the bed, probably _working_ on waking up fully. Broken sits on the ground near the nest, leaning against some of the pillows and… for a while they settle for watching over him.

Because it is quite curious to them, still, how normal bugs breath so easily. How _his_ chest rises with small hitches, how his chitin expands just a bit so his entire thorax can accept more air. Even the scars that decorate him move along. It’s like watching waves in the Blue Lake. Slow and peaceful and…

Carefully, as delicately as someone with quite large body like theirs can, they slip into the nest next to him. They lean over him, putting one hand next to his shoulder so they can support themself and with the other, they caress his cheek.

Hmm… How lovely he is, when asleep and silent.

He stirs and tries to bury his head under the pillows. Like always. It gets a snort out of them and amused roll of eyes. He's like a little grub, they swear.

“I'm not… waking up yet... leave me alone…” the pile of pillows he buried his head under murmurs sleepily as he turns to lie on his stomach.

Yeah, right, as if they are going to let him sleep the whole day away.

They lie down, almost entirely on him, but still keeping their own weight supported. And, softly, they nudge him in the back with the tip of their mask. Maybe one could call it a kiss, honestly, there’s not much they can do in that department without lips.

They trail their own version of kisses along the middle of his back. From the lower part of it to the top and then they nuzzle against his neck, burying their face in the pillows so they can reach. It makes Tiso sigh and they'd like to believe that it’s a content, relieved and relaxed sound.

His back arches as he puts his legs underneath himself and slowly sits up, forcing them to back off enough to give him space. He leans against their side, trying to look grumpy about being awoken, but his body doesn't work with him on that. Oh, just how calm he looks.

Broken might _really_ have a good chance.

With a yawn, he asks them, “What’s up… Do you want something to annoy me so, you vegetional... dumbass?”

Yes, quite. Their left arm snakes around him so they can press him against their side in a half hug. He grumbles, something about them being too clingy, before putting his arms around them and hugging back. Quite nicely strongly, at that.

They let their own sigh leave them as they lean against him, before tapping few times to catch his attention.

“Could I…” they pause and he hums in question in an attempt to encourage them to keep going. “Could I… kiss you?”

Tiso tilts his head up at them, both his face and voice painted with absolute confusion. “You literally _just_ kissed my whole back with that ugly mug of yours.”

Well- they look away as another blush overtakes them, “I… I mean on the mouth.” Silence is their only answer for a long while, so they try repeating their question. “Can I kiss you… on the mouth?”

Nothing.

 _Tiso?,_ they ask in voidspeak, even though they know well he won't hear them. They dare to steal a glance and-

He's blushing. Real hard, but he's also frozen and he looks so surprised and confused and _lost and-_

Embarrassment be damned, their partner isn't supposed to be feeling _lost_ while they are right _here._ So they turn to him again and take his hands in theirs- _don't worry I'm right here, I'm not losing the sight of you_ , they tell to no one- and they try to gently shake him out of it, tilting their head to a side in concern.

He seems to snap out of it in a second with a somewhat awkward chuckle and a shake of his head, “Why… Why would you want that?” he asks as he looks up at them. Staring for a while. Certainly, judging what they are, they think. They are someone who’s expression never changes, who’s eyes never close even when they are sleeping. They are dead even though they are living and they are _broken_ beyond repair and kind of- maybe kind of insane, to be honest.

Maybe they aren’t worth it. The struggle to overcome so many unnatural differences. Broken wouldn't blame him. After all, they are bigger freak of nature, science and religion than their siblings.

“I-I mean- of course you'd want to kiss me, I am a mighty warrior and you've had the chance to bask in my glory longer than… anyone else.” He tells them, trying to sound proud of himself, narcissistic. All they hear are terrified lies and sobs that haven't come yet. “S-so I'm, honestly, just wondering-”

“Why would you want that…?” there’s crack in his voice and defeat. And it makes them look at his always bandaged arms. Where marks of self-hatred hide now and will forever.

Broken looks back up into his eyes and… They realize that maybe he might be thinking the same things about himself as they think about themself. That nobody will ever give him a chance to fix himself up, that maybe he's a little too damaged in the head. Maybe his expressions change and his eyes close and his throat produces sounds more beautiful to them than the songs of masklies and the promises of lumaflies, but he's still an outcast.

He's lost in a way that they cannot help with. There’s no path back, to home, that they could offer.

Maybe, that's why they stick together so well. Maybe that's why they've learned love in so many new ways. Maybe that's why they've let themself fall, this time with a smile in their heart.

And it makes them shout in their mind, hoping that he'd hear them despite reality wishing to not let them, about how much they love him and that they'll always be there for him and that they'll help him build himself up to the best of their abilities.

But he won't hear them. He won't understand them, because their face is frozen in time and bone and their hands are too busy clutching his own.

Broken leans down, rests their forehead against his. Tiso doesn't turn away, doesn't flinch away, only keeps staring into the darkness of their not real eyes. And they love him for that some more.

They don't know who leaned in first. They have no idea who opened their mouth first. And they have no clue when did they meet in their first ever kiss.

All they remember and know is that they did it- they _kissed-_ it was soft and shy... All they remember and know is the love that they've felt for him during it.

The promise to love him forever and the promise to never let go sealed them then, as Hallownest’s culture commands.

They find that they aren’t scared of it at all. It’s easier than living and easier than dying- loving him.


	2. Comforting kiss - všetko pre mňa znamenáš

_You do know that it doesn't matter to me, right? I won't adore you any less if you lose._

They ask him, daring to be compassionate with someone like him.

Tiso wants to look up at them, snap at them and tell them to cut the crap. He _knows_ what Broken thinks of him truly and it’s-

Ah.

_Ah._

And now he's getting teary eyed and their shoulders have tensed and they are… He doesn't know, because he turns away too soon to find out. But his best guess is _concerned._ Because of course they would be concerned about someone like him after what he told them.

Because they are stupid like that and he just _has_ to love them for it, doesn't he?

He wishes he was surprised when cold arms wrap around him. For if he was surprised, it would mean that this would be the first time.

First times with them are… strangely magical and, in a sense, a pain in the ass.

That's why he wishes that every time he would get surprised, because experiencing things anew with them is the biggest wonder he has discovered so far and he's so incredibly _sure_ that nothing will ever outperform them.

Broken leans down and cups his cheeks and suddenly he feels like the world just won't be ever able to get to him. Because their hands are big enough to hide him away and they are cold enough to make him aware of how _much_ real they are. And that's sometimes everything that ends up mattering.

The tip of their mask nuzzles against the middle of his face while they try to wipe away his tears. It’s clumsy and awkward and so much like them that he can’t help but snort and maybe laugh a bit.

Softly, he presses a quick kiss against their face. “You are stupid for sticking around.”

They kiss him back. Mouth plates only a bit parted and yet it feels like everything to him. The kiss is slow and gentle and they pull him against themself, just so they could feel his warmth and beautiful quick heartbeat.

Forehead meets forehead in gentle nuzzle as they part and stare at each other. Because what else is there to say, honestly? To the care, to the love, to the incredible amount of hopes they put in him everyday just by being near.

_Being stupid is worth it, if I’ll get to have you by my side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo everyone, guess what happened
> 
> Friend shared a list of kisses and I went ooo at it, asked other peeps which I should write and now we are here u-u
> 
> Chapter warnings will happen and in case you want me to tag something specific, please do tell


	3. "I thought I lost you" kiss - when the ceilings fall

He can’t see them. Where are they??

The ceiling is falling.

The ceiling is _falling_ for no good reason other than to give him a heart attack, surely.

It held the Blue Lake calmly for so long, why did it have to choose to fall right _now_ when he and Broken decided to loot some more buildings?? And why EXACTLY after they separated to cover more places, faster and much more efficiently? Which god has will ill enough today to cause this?

Tiso managed to hide in one of the more sturdy houses. One near the wall of the cave, quite the ways from the epicentrum.

But he has _no idea_ where the flowery idiot went. They were most likely flying around when it all started and they are quite fast and good flyer so they _should_ be alright, but should is too uncertain for him and he hates being uncertain about things like this.

If he's going to get lucky, he might manage to spot their wings from some ways from his hideout. Those things almost always glow at least faintly, especially when they choose to use one of the spells they know.

If he only could get lucky this one time. _Please_ let him get lucky.

He takes a peek out of a window, scanning the surroundings and praying to whatever god deserves to hear him- most likely Ghost, he's not going to lie, that pipsqueak is the only higher deity that isn't a total imbecil- that he will manage to catch a glimpse of-

THERE!

Tiso throws the window open, before shouting, at the top of his lungs, calling out Broken’s name and waving his arms above him. He just _hopes_ that he managed to be louder than the rain or the avalanche of stupid idiotic stones.

He bites his lower lip as he watches them. And he heaves a somewhat relieved sigh when the dot becomes bigger and bigger. They've heard him, it’s going to be alright, they've _heard_ him.

Broken just _barely_ dodges one of the stones before barrelling into the building, flying _right_ past him and crashing into one of the tables that he didn't notice before. This probably used to be some sort of bar or something.

That doesn't matter right now, though.

“Brooks?!” he sprints over to them, warily glancing at their twitching wings before sliding down into a kneel next to them. “Brooks, are you okay??”

They stay still for too long. They are staying _still for too long-_

By all that is holy, when they finally put their trembling arms underneath themself and push upwards, he swears he felt his soul leave his body, do a stupid dance and then go back in.

He grabs their shoulders and pushes them against himself, hugging them tightly and burying his face in their neck. “Don't _do_ that, I thought I lost you, you _moron.”_

He lets himself truly relax only when their arms wrap around him.

Cold. They are cold just like they are supposed to be and they are squeezing him just like they always do, even though maybe just a bit stronger. They nuzzle their cheek against the side of his head, moving one of their hands to the back of his head so they can press him more into their neck guard.

Reluctantly, he parts from them, looking up at them. He might be shaking just a bit, alright. Only a little bit though. “Don't _ever_ do that, Brooks. We are never separating like this again. Especially while in this fucking city.”

They nod. Seriously and thrice. They put their arms around him again and pull him close enough, so they can pepper their _weird_ kind of sticky kisses- _but still oh so lovely, because those are theirs and no one else’s-_ all over his face.

They carefully kiss away tears that managed to escape him, they press a big one against his forehead and cheeks and the middle of his face. They keep going and going until he breaks into stupid snorts and giggles that he will be ashamed of letting out of his chest when they stop.

Not that it looks like they are going to stop anytime soon.


	4. Angry kiss - mysterious spells

They can’t believe this.

They fucking _can’t._

This time, he just went too far. And they are going to _show_ him what they think about it. Nobody is going to offend _Hollow_ on their watch, even if it was quite mild and kind of correct.

Maybe they use a bit too much power when they slam their hand against the wall near his head, yes, but maybe the flinch he gives at it goes unnoticed this time.

Besides, he seems to enjoy it. If the smug expression he shoots them almost immediately after means anything, even as he presses his palms against the wall and squares his shoulders, as if ready to start a battle. And **gods** if _that_ doesn't piss them off even more.

As if that wasn’t already enough, he _speaks up._ “What? Are you going to fight me?”

Maybe.

If they could, they'd be squinting and glaring at him. They _aren’t_ above wiping the floor with him if needed, he should know this. But that would mean it would go how he wants it to go and that's the last thing they want to allow right now.

So, instead, both of their hands catch his hood. Their claws sink into the cloth just enough to not let him escape and they pull him towards themself just enough so they'd meet in the middle as they shoot towards him as their wings flare up.

His hands find purchase in the folds of their cloak and tug them closer, as if _begging_ for the aggressive forceful kiss they are pressing against his lips.

Broken pushes him against the wall, they curl in on themself enough so their face wouldn't part from his no matter what. He bites at them and they hiss at him, trying to scare him away from doing that by opening their mouth more than probably necessary, showing their fangs and pressing even more against him. A threat of biting him again, even though both of them know that Broken would never go through with it.

That whole ordeal only gives him more to bite at though, so they settle for kissing him properly instead. Let him feel the power that they truly have in themself. They want him to feel the wall against his back and the bone of their mask against his face.

He tries to fight back, push against them and he mostly succeeds. But of course he does. He's stronger and he's _Tiso._ So of _course_ he's going to enjoy this, of course his hands are going to try and reach the back of their head or neck and pull them even closer.

Still, when they establish the kiss for long enough- oh how soft but rough his lips are, oh how sharp his teeth are and _oh_ how nicely warm he is…- the anger melts away.

Because he had to cast a spell over them at some point, to make them so weak in knees and to make their hands tremble more than a _god_ did every time he kisses them. How unbelievable, how _unreal_ and yet here they are, slowly kneeling down on the ground, letting him take the lead again, letting him cradle their head and then their face and then run his hands over the edges of their unfurled wings, forcing a content rumble out of their chest. All while pressing those lips against them so sweetly, so strongly.

Truly, a terrifyingly powerful spell it had to be. They wonder where he learned it just in the same moment he makes them dip down, just as he parts with them, so both of them can pant and try to calm their breaths.

It takes both of them a while to stabilize enough. Yet neither of them makes a move to get out of the other’s arms. Broken, personally, is still under the effects of the magic, they guess. It’s too nice, too comfortable to lie against him, lazily resting their own arms on his shoulders.

They don't move until Tiso chuckles evilly. Slowly, they pick their head up to stare at him and that smug smug expression.

“So? Did I win?”

That _motherfucker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiso: Hollow is an aspid  
> Broo, immediately: Honey, youve got a big storm comin


	5. "We can’t do this" kiss - hard choices

“We can’t do this, Tiso.”

Broken signs to him, so. And maybe they are right,  _ perhaps _ they might be right. Maybe they  _ really _ won't be able to do this.

They are kneeling in front of him, begging him on their knees to not look behind himself, at his dream. At the Colosseum’s last trial.

There, he would surely meet his fame, he would meet with the Champion of Fools and he would beat them and he would win this and then he would mean  _ something. _ And that's all he wants; to be recognized in life as something that exists, breathes and  _ fights. _

“This isn't a ’we’ situation. I am not holding you here, you are free to run away whenever!” he snaps at them, anger bubbling under his armor, carapace and flesh. “There’s no reason for you to keep trailing after me like a lost grub!”

That makes their shoulders fall and for some reason there’s defeat radiating off of them. It makes him feel bad, but then again… That's what he does, right? Make others feel bad and stupid and useless until they turn around and give up on him. That's what he does best and, quite honestly, it was waiting to happen between him and his partner at some point, too.

At least it’s here now and he no longer has to anticipate it with worry every evening when he lies down to sleep next to them.

“Tiso… It  _ is _ a ’we’ thing if your life is on the line...” they try again. And he puts his hands over theirs to stop them from continuing, even though he knows that they hate when someone silences them like that.

“I am going to go in and I am going to win.” He tells them with all the force his voice can pack. “I am going to go  _ in _ and I will  _ win.” _

It is, certainly, not hard for them to wrench their hands free from his half hearted grip. They grip his shoulders and then they slide down to his biceps to clench and plead and to pull him closer, so they could bury their face in his left shoulder. They are too big. They don't exactly fit there, but something makes him lean his head to the right side so they may have more space.

They press small shaking kiss against his pulse. It makes him flinch just a bit, the scars from that one accident tingling and making him too aware of past pain.

And apparently Broken notices, because they pull away and instead rest their forehead against his. They stare at him for long and he stares and them for long.

Because there are words in their eyes, even though he can see only one, even though they never really move and he can’t hear their mind without aids. It makes his face scrunch up, because it’s pain to see them and because now he has to make a choice.

And choices are… wicked terrifying things.

Tiso looks back, to the cheers and cries and screams. To the ringing of blades on shields and to the last dying breaths of so many.

Broken’s hold on him tightens for a second, before going slack. They still hold on, but they are going to let him go. He is free to leave if he truly wishes to. They will not cling to him and deny him.

He looks forwards again. On the same picture from the morning and the morning before today. Them looking at him, trying to convey things even though their mask won't let them. Even though their throat won't let them.

With a shuddering sigh, he presses his forehead against theirs again. “...I hate you.”

Maybe what he has with them is enough.  _ Maybe it’s more than enough and maybe it’s more than he deserves. _

Either way, he gets a shaky hug and a sad little kiss against the middle of his face for this choice.

So it might have been a right decision to make.


	6. Morning kiss - where are you?

It’s stupidly early.

For the both of them, that is. Why the  _ hell _ are they awake. Why the fuck are his eyes open.

Broken is searching blind for him in the pillows, if the clumsy slow movements of their arm mean anything. They pat around the blankets, until they finally find him. It makes him snort and his half open eyes close as a hand rests on his waist.

“’m here…” he mumbles out, too tired to really open his mouth properly to form any words.

There’s not even enough energy in him to properly shout out in surprise when the hand grips him tighter and suddenly jerks and pulls him out of his comfortable warm space. All he lets out is a silent groan as he's pressed against the chest of his partner.

How can he really get mad, though? When quiet rumbles start escaping from the other’s chest, lulling him into somewhat of a calm state. The arm around him is comfortably heavy and cold and sort of feels like everything he will ever need.

Hmm… Maybe this is a better place to rest than the one he was lying in before.

Gifted embraces from them always somehow… manage to be the most comfortable things ever. Maybe it’s the reassurance that comes with their size. There’s power in them and there’s strength and he knows they'd use those things to keep him safe. Because if he can sleep right here, near them, and feel safer than anywhere else in the world, that has to mean a lot if not something.

They shift around and he squeaks, surprised, as their mask hits his head. Not enough to  _ seriously _ hurt, but still not quite pleasantly.

“You  _ bastard,” _ he whispers out as he pushes at Broken’s neck lightly to get them to move away, “what was that for?”

Rumble and a wheeze- because that sort of noise is the only they can properly do- and a few clicks, making him force his eyelids open so he can look up at them. Broken is… making something with the plates of their mask that hide their  _ actual _ terror of a mouth and what the  _ hell _ does that…

Oh…

Oh right, a kiss- that's how they kiss.

Gods, it’s still too early for him.

“Listennn. If you wanted a…  _ kiss, _ you could've just… Fucking asked, y’know, you floral disaster…?” he mumbles out, burying his face in their chest, hands clumsily clinging to their turquoise cloak. “You don't… gotta give me a concussion…”

Ah, he's dozing off again. And the other doesn't seem to like it, judging by how a clawed hand squeezes his hip and lightly shakes, a kind of pathetic breathy whine accompanying the motion - obvious begging.

The tip of their mask lightly presses against the crown of his head, rubbing lazily and attempting to give him a smooch, but they can’t seem to open the plates  _ right _ and that makes him lightly laugh and cross his arms, waiting to see if they'll give up or succeed.

It gets boring quick, honestly. And they end up giving up, pressing their face against him, whining, probably destroyed by the lack of their competence.

But that is a tad too sad for a morning, so he pushes himself up, to meet their face and to press a sloppy kiss between their eyes.

And, nuzzling close as they nudge and hug him closer, he whispers to them, just so silently so it would be only for them and no other world.

“You are as clumsy as a boofly, clove.”


	7. Dying kiss - bleeding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: main character death
> 
> note: this is a what if scenario, i dont actually know how death would play in this pairing and im too much of a weak bitch to think about that seriously At All

The two of them held a lot of conversations together.

A lot of them were signed by hands, a lot of them were, in a way, imagined. They range from simple stupid things to stuff filled with seriousness that plagues at least one of them. One of those things turned out to be the matter of death and lifespans and Broken remembers it well.

_ "One day, I'll be gone. I'll die. Much sooner than you. What will you do then?" he asked them, full of worry and so terrifyingly sober. It didn't suit him well. _

_ They looked up, away from his eyes to stare at the stars. With a deep sobering breath, they slowly replied with their hands. "I suppose I'll take care of your body. I'll make you a grave and write in my blood your name, so it would never fade. And then I'll live on, because I know that's what you'd want from me." _

_ The air left them, then, their eyes watered, so they chose to stare at the ground. "And when my time will come... I'll wander back to you. As always, I promise. I will lie down and hug your tombstone close until my life leaves me. I'll hope our souls will dance together. In afterlife, I mean. Dying alone is the scariest thing ever, after all..." They say as memories of their first and longest death run across their mind. _

_ He nodded along and leaned into their side. They put their arm around him and pulled him close, so he could rest underneath their cloak and so he could maybe find his warmth again in the chilling night. "I'll make sure to wait for you." He told them. _

What neither of them expected, though, was for it to happen so horribly soon.

It was too serious of an injury and both of them knew that Tiso wouldn't make the way back home to safety. And even if he did, no care would save him.

But that's so hard to admit, that's  _ too hard to accept. _

So they keep trying to sign at him, as many ideas as their panicked uncomplete brain can come up with. Please please  _ please, _ they just need something that would  _ work. _

But there’s nothing. They can’t offer him warmth that might've helped him to hold on  _ just _ for long enough. They are no healer, either, and they have no resources on them, anyway. And they might be a  _ god _ by blood and heritage, but there’s no  _ powers _ that they know of that could help their partner.

“Brooks- stop it…” he whispers out and weakly tugs at their hemolymph-  _ his hemolymph- _ stained cloak. They don't dare to miss a single word of his, so they snap to attention. They pull him closer against themself, grip his hood just a little bit tighter-

“Nothing is going to work… We both- we both… know this..-”

No! No no no no! They shake their head aggressively. They can’t- they can’t  _ lose _ him. They just  _ can’t- _ They've lost so much in life already, even in  _ death _ they've lost so terribly much. He can’t be just another someone who leaves them, especially not so soon- They have  _ so much _ to do, still-

“...hey…” he calls out to them and they force themself to pay attention again. “...you'll- work yourself into another… heart related- bullshit.. like this.”

Inky tears well up in their eyes. Because what if they do? What would it matter? At least they'd have the chance to leave with him.

Tiso curls more into them, searching for warmth that they simply cannot offer. Because they are very much already dead. They are in state of being where he will follow, but still different. Because he will- he will  _ sleep. _ Just like-

His breaths are labored, they are hitching and he's drowning in his own blood. All because they didn't pay attention. All because they don't know how to treat something as serious. All because they- all because _they-_ _Why do they always fail at protecting the ones they are supposed to protect??_

“...Broo…?” he asks them, so weak and so tired, already slipping. The word breaks their heart more than the blade from so long ago did. It makes them shake and cry even more. “C-can I kiss you…? On- on the mouth…” He questions, just like they did when they wished for their first kiss ever.

His words make them crumble even more. But they nod. Because how could they- they can’t even think about that-

Broken cradles his head, his  _ entirety, _ because every piece of him matters  _ oh so much… _

The kiss they press against his lips, that he tries so hard to reciprocate, is so  _ incredibly soft. _ So unlike any of the kisses they've shared before. They can feel his weak breath on their tongues, in their throat. They themself don't dare to breathe, don't dare to destroy what he has left of the weak rhythm. One of their hands settles on his cheek and they caress him so gently, knowing that he won't be able to do the same for them anymore.

And, the whole time, they shout to the world in language that nobody but their kin can hear. The whole time they curse their creation, for taking a voice from them. The whole time they foolishly wish that somehow-  _ somehow _ he could hear them. Because they keep repeating how much they love him. How much they are going to miss him. That they'll take care of him and they will find him again when they'll pass away, too, because they can’t imagine being in the same reality as him and not being close.

They promise that their heart will beat for the both of them and when it will stutter and fail and ultimately stop, they'll find his embrace again.

They promise that they've never loved someone as much as they love him.

And they promise that they'll never stop loving him, even while he will be gone.

…

No more breaths enter their mouth. There’s no heartbeat except their own-  _ they wish they could tear their heart out and maybe give it to him even though it’s riddled with faults so he could live again, they be damned. _

They part lips with a corpse.

They hug the corpse close, they hide their face in its neck. As they cry and break more than they ever did before.

They wish the corpse wouldn't be- they wish he was still alive and this was all just a really bad joke and now he'd laugh in that stupid ugly voice of his and hug them and tell them how idiotic they are.

But that won't happen.

They are alone.

He's gone.  



End file.
